thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Vendetta
Theodore Vendetta is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. He is one of my new tributes and I will be using him in future games to come. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Theodore Vendetta Age: 19 (Read Back-story) District: '''5 (11) Appearance: '''Personality: '''Theodore is a '''goth. He loves death because he finds it interesting and fascinating. He saw his first dead body when he was 9 in school where a teacher had hung himself from the ceiling fan. While everyone else started to cry and run away, he touched it. This shows that he is very confident and that he''' won't mind killing anyone, even a 12 year old girl. He is also very '''gory and twisted because he loves to play with blood, especially other peoples. He is also very cunning and can quickly devise a plan that will make everything work in his favor, including The Hunger Games. Weapon Of Choice: '''Short Sword Alternate weapons: Throwing Knives '''Reaping: '''He was reaped. Nothing special Strengths: He is used to seeing dead bodies and is not squeamish, so can easily kill anyone who stands in his way. He is strong too, which always helps and not to mention he is a brilliant runner. Weaknesses: Theodore and water don't mix. He only uses water to wash. Thats it. Anything else like swimming or even rain can freak him out but no-body knows why '''Alliance: The Anti-Careers Token: '''A Black Orb that he was given by his father. Interview angle: Gothic, Miscellaneous and Cunning '''Bloodbath Strategy: He will run away from the bloodbath because he doesn't want to make himself 'target no'1' but if he can see a short sword on the outskirts of the cornucopia then he will get it and if anyone tries to kill him the he will just slash there throat. No matter who they are or how old they are. He will just kill them without a second thought. Games Strategy: He will stick with the 'Anti-Careers' until day two where he will leave them and search for a pre-determined smaller alliance, like the other District 5 and someone else for example.When day 4 arrives. He will kill everyone he sees, including his alliance and then aim for the victor spot. He will show absolutely no-mercy through out the entirety of the games Reasons for winning: To return to his dad and make him proud. And to also mentor other tributes for the games because he thinks that it will be a laugh '''Back-story: '''Theodore's mother died right after he was born due to loss of blood. This effected him because he was still connected to his mother and that means the Theodore was still feeding of his mother, which is very bad if the mother is, well, dead. His dad looked after alone with a little help from his sister from that point forward. His dad is a undertaker and has taken Theodore to work plenty of times because there was no where else to go, this resulted in him seeing only glimpses of dead bodies. He saw his first full dead body when he was 9. Hus teacher hung himself to the classrooms ceiling fan at playtime and when playtime was over, the entire class saw his dead, hanging body. Theodore was born seconds after the reaping, meaning that he was entered into the reaping when he was 12 like everyone else, because when it started, he was still minutes away from becoming 13, and that classed him as a 12 year old. When his final reaping took place he was basically 19, and when he was reaped, he shouted that he was 19 and it was against the rules, because at that point, he had just turned 19. But nobody would listen, so he was carted off to the Capitol as the oldest ever tribute to be in a normal games. Gallery Theodore Vendetta Reaping.png|Theodore Vendetta Reaping Theodore Vendetta Tribute Parade.png|Theodore Vendetta Tribute Parade Theodore Vendetta Arena.png|Theodore Vendetta Arena Theodore Vendetta Victor.png|Theodore Vendetta Victor Trivia *Theodore is Nightlock Kryptonite's first District 5 tribute Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 11 Category:District 5 Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Reaped